poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tino's Adventures of Regular Show: Sleep Fighter/Transcript
This is the transcript of Tino's Adventures of Regular Show: Sleep Fighter in Tino's Adventures of Regular Show. (The episode starts at the house and Mordecai, Rigby, Ash, Pikachu and Serena are sleeping) Mordecai: Mm. Margaret, more coffee please. Rigby: I'm the pizza king! Ash Ketchum: I want to be a Pokémon master. Serena: Ash, I love you. (The door opens and Muscle Man, who's also sleeping, comes in and starts punching Mordecai which causes Rigby & Pikachu to wake up) Pikachu: Pika-Pi! Ash Ketchum: What's the matter, Pikachu? Serena: What's going on? Rigby: (Gasps) Muscle Man? Dude! (Rigby jumps off his bed and attempts to stop Muscle Man but gets punched, he falls to the ground and Muscle Man tries to punch him again but he rolls out of the way and Mordecai holds back Muscle Man's arms) Mordecai: Muscle Man, quit it! (Muscle Man headbutts Mordecai, kicks Rigby to the ground) Ash Ketchum: Muscle Man! Cut it out! (Muscle Man punches Ash in the face and then punches Pikachu) Serena: Ash, Pikachu! No! Ash Ketchum: Serena! Look out! (Muscle Man kick Serena in the stomach, punches Mordecai in the stomach, Mordecai tackles Muscle Man to the ground but Muscle Man keeps fighting them; Scene goes to morning, Benson is humming and sees a skateboard ramp) Benson: (s''ighs)'' 'I thought I told them to clean this up! (''Benson looks up and sees the others, who look beated up, confronting Muscle Man outside of the house) '''Muscle Man: '''I don't know what happened! '''Mordecai: '''Yeah right! You're just trying to prank us. '''Muscle Man: It's not a prank! Sunset Shimmer: Yeah, my boyfriend, Tino got hurt because of you! Tino Tonitini: And Sunset Shimmer got a black eye! (shows Muscle Man the black eye) See! Serena Tsukino: I've got a bruise on my shoulder and it still hurts! Trista Meioh: I've got tons of wounds on my body! Raye Hino: You just punched my in the face like a punching bag! Rini: I even got a foot mark on my butt! Michelle Kaioh: EEEWW! Anyway, Muscle Man, you beaten me up like a pillow! Lita Kino: I've got hurt as well! Daphne Blake: You just hurt my beautiful face! Velma Dinkley: You've broken my glasses, which means I have to buy a new one! Fred Jones: I've even got punched in the nose! What the heck!? Noby Nobi: You beat me up like Big G did! Sue Morris: Besides Muscle Man, you beat me up too! What a thing to do to a girl! Sneech: '''You've did this to me when you were sleeping! '''Big G: You're stronger than me, so you beat me up! Doraemon: You really punch me in the face and it really hurts! It feels like my wisdom teeth pulled out. Skips: Yeah, I got a few bruised ribs because of you! Ash Ketchum: You punch me in the face, hurt Pikachu, and you kick Serena right on her stomach! And Molly got hurt by you and she run to me crying! Molly Hale: (hugging Ash, crying) Yeah, and it still hurts! (crying) Misty: I've got hurt so hard, that made me cry!! Brock: I'd lost a tooth last night because of you! Clemont: Bonnie got punched, and I got kicked! And Bonnie gotten a wounded leg! All because of you! Bonnie: It's still there! See?! Serena: You even ruined my pajamas! Kim Possible: You've thrown me into the wall! Ron Stoppable: I've tried to stop you from beating up KP, Muscle Man, but you threw me out the window! It's that right, Rufus?! Rufus: Hum-hum! Hi Five Ghost: You wouldn't stop hitting me until I pretended to be dead! Shido Itsuka: Tohka and I got hurt! I've got punched in the eye! Tohka Yatogami: I was dreaming about Me and Shido dating, until you start beating me up for no reason! Yoshino: And you hurt me so hard! (cries, and hug Shido) Kotori Itsuka: Hey! What about me! I've got punched by you Muscle jerk! Applejack: And us. I've gotten rotten up by Muscle Man! Twilight Sparkle: Me too! My wings are broken thanks to you! Spike the Dragon: You've ruined all of the letters for Princess Celestia I've worked so hard on! You even beat me up and step on my tail and it still hurts! Rainbow Dash: You idiot! You beat me up and you broke my wings too! Now I can't even fly until they will healed soon! Rarity: You've ruined my beautiful hard working dresses! And you ruined my hair! Pinkie Pie: My cupcakes, cakes and candies are smashed because of you! Fluttershy: You really broke my wing and hurt the animals I befriended them! Marco Diaz: Star and I got beaten! No thanks to you! Star Butterfly: I swear one day you will be sorry for beating me up and ruined my beautiful hair! Pops: You smashed my model train set. Lor McQuarrie: I've even got a punch mark on my stomach when you punched me! Carver Descartes: I've got one on my face! Tish Katsufrakis: And you kicked my face and broke my glasses! Shaggy Rogers: Scooby and I were going to eat something for a snack, until you showed up and started beating me and Scooby up like when you are pounding raw meat! Scooby Doo: Yeah! Thomas: (angry) How did you even find out where I live?! Muscle Man: I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. Benson: What's going on? Mordecai: Muscle Man's beating people up in his sleep. Ron Stoppable: Yeah! He's is a mad sleeping wrestler! Muscle Man: I wouldn't do that. I hate senseless violence. (The others look at him) Muscle Man: I seriously can't remember fighting you guys! Rigby: At this rate, he's gonna put us all in the hospital. Benson, we gotta do something. Benson: "We"? Mordecai: Yeah. This is a park problem. Everyone's gotta be on board. Lor McQuarrie: Mordecai's right. If this keeps up, we'll be rushed to the hospital just like Rigby says. Benson: This has nothing to do with me. Anything that happens in the park after hours is your own problem. Lor McQuarrie: This stinks he doesn't believe us. Kim Possible: Oh, he will find out about this. The hard way. (Scene goes to later that night at Benson's apartment; Benson is sleeping when Muscle Man opens the door, runs up to Benson and punches him while Benson is surprised; Scene goes to a beat-up Benson the next morning) Benson: Okay, this is a park problem. Delia Ketchum: We told you so, Benson! Mordecai: Yeah it is. Thomas lost a tooth last night. Thomas: I still don't know how he knows where I live... Mordecai: Ash and his friends were beaten up by Muscle Man again. Misty: I can't believe he did it again! Mordecai: Rainbow Dash was injured and her wings are broken again. Rainbow Dash: (Growling in anger) My wings are totally injured already! Mordecai: And Rigby won't go to sleep unless we barricade our bedroom door. Rigby: Sleep in the hallway if you want, it's your funeral. Kim Possible: Yeah! And we won't get sleep unless Ron barricades the door. Muscle Man: I don't know what's wrong with me. It's not like I want to hurt you guys. Benson: Yeah, well you obviously have no control over yourself while your sleep fighting. Skips: Your sleep strength is double your normal strength. Nobody sleep until we get you to stop. We gotta find the source of your problem and take it head on! Muscle Man: What if I can't be fixed? Am I just be a sleep fighting freak for the rest of my life? Mordecai: Don't worry Muscle Man. We won't give up until you're cured. Star Butterfly: Yeah, and you won't have to worry about a thing. Peppermint Patty: We'll help too, right Chuck? Charlie Brown: Uh.. yeah. Twilight Sparkle: Yes. We're gonna figure out what is the cause of your sleep fighting and then we'll fix it. Muscle Man: Thanks guys, you're the best. (Scene goes to later that night outside of Muscle Man's trailer and a white van with the trunk open near it; it goes to a tied up Muscle Man on his bed and a walkie-talkie is on his nightstand) Benson: (On the walkie-talkie) Muscle Man, can you hear me? Muscle Man: Loud and clear bro. Benson: (In the van with the others) Okay, we're gonna get started. Muscle Man: Wait, I understand the ropes (A bunch of cameras are seen all around his room) but what are all these cameras for? (He's seen on five tv screens in the van) You're not gonna do anything weird, right? Benson: Relax. We're just gonna watch you sleep. Tino Tonitini: '''He's right. '''Ash Ketchum: Yeah. Delia Ketchum: I hope we'll find out what's the problem? Skips: We think your sleep fighting is being caused by night terrors. If we figure out what kind of dreams you're having, we might be able to cure you. Muscle Man: But what if I break out and hurt you guys again? Mordecai: We pad locked your trailer from the outside, plus you have to get through Rigby and he's wearing a police attack-dog suit that we found in the trash. (Rigby is seen flexing his arms to test the suit) Rigby: Yeah, yeah, yeah! Mordecai: (On the walkie-talkie) There's no way you can get to us! Ron Stoppable: (On the walkie-talkie) Yeah! On with the Stoppable! YEAH-UH! Benson: (On the walkie-talkie) Okay, here we go Muscle Man. (Goes to the van) And.... (He presses a button on the keyboard that plays lullaby music on the walkie-talkie) Muscle Man: Ugh, what is this junk? (He falls asleep and starts snoring) (Montage of each of the guys watching Muscle Man starts; Benson and Thomas watch, then goes to outside of the van where Mordecai is chasing Rigby and hittin him with a bat to test the suit, Hi Five Ghost watches, then Benson and Pops, then Skips watches, and it ends with Thomas watching the screens while drinking coffee, he stops as he sees Muscle Man waking up) Thomas: Guys, wake up. (The guys are seen waking up and walk over to Thomas to see what he's seeing on the screens) Shido Itsuka: What is it, Thomas? Thomas: I think he's dreaming. (The screen shows Muscle Man moving around and talking in his sleep) Skips: Turn up the volume. (Thomas turns the volume up) Muscle Man: No! Get off of me! Let go! Tish Katsufrakis: He's having a nightmare. Benson: Whatever he's seeing, it's intense. Fred Jones: I hope we'll find out. (Muscle Man struggles against the ropes and breaks them and gets out of the bed) Mordecai: (Gasps) He's breaking loose! Clemont: Oh no!! (Muscle Man, who's now sleep fighting, pushes a camera over and then knocks out one of the cameras since one of the five tv screens go static and everyone gasp) Muscle Man: I'm gonna turn your face into a meatball pizza! (He picks up a camera and throws it at a camera thats on the ceiling, causing it to go static as well, he then knocks out the remanding cameras and all of the screens go static) Pops: Look! Shaggy Rogers: Zoinks!! Daphne Blake: All the cameras are destroyed! (One of the screens shows the room but then goes back to static) Rigby: Where's Muscle Man? Noby Nobi: Yeah! Where is he?! (The screen then' goes to the ground, goes static, then goes to the outside of Muscle Man's trailer, goes static, then to the trees, goes static, and finally goes to the guys in the van watching the screen; theyturn and see a sleeping Muscle Man, who has the camera wrapped around him, head towards them) Doraemon: Oh my. Sue: What shall we do? Mordecai: You're on dude. Rigby: Please don't make me- (Mordecai pushes him out of the van and closes the trunk, Muscle Man walks up to Rigby who whimpers; it goes to the guys in the van watching as Rigby is beat up by Muscle Man, the fighting it heard and Rigby is screaming, all of them wince and close their eyes) Mordecai: Sorry Rigby. Charlie Brown: Eye aye aye! I can't look! Molly Hale: Me either. Serena: I can't watch this! (Hugs Ash and close her eyes) Lor McQuarrie: That's gonna hurt! Rigby: The suit's not working! UGGGAAAHHHH!! Lucy: That's gonna leave a mark. (More punching and screaming is heard and the torn up suit is thrown at the window; Scene goes to morning and Rigby is moaning, laying on the coach with a ice bag on his head while the other surround him) Rigby: Thanks a lot guys, for being such great spectators. (He throws the ice bag at Thomas who catches it) Pops: '''I do hope we figure this out soon. I don't know how much more chaos I can endure. '''Fluttershy: Me either. Daphne Blake: Same goes for me. Ash Ketchum: Let's remain calm everybody. Pikachu: Pika. Tino Tonitini: Your right. Anybody has a Plan B? Mordecai: '''So what's Plan B? '''Muscle Man: '''Plan B is to say "Bye, bye, Muscle Man". (Muscle Man is holding two Bags) '''Mordecai: '''What? Where are you going? '''Muscle Man: '''Some place far away where I can't hurt you guys anymore, across town into cheep motels. '''Mordecai: '''What?! '''Everyone: WHAT!? Bonnie: Please don't leave! Maurcie: We're so close. Skips: '''You gotta let us try to help you! '''Benson: '''We just got started! '''Brock: Yeah, we'll try our best. Muscle Man: 'And I'm ending it! Goodbye, bros. '''Hi Five Ghost: '(coming down the stairs) Wait! I was going over the surveillance tapes from last night. There's something you guys gotta see. '''Delia Ketchum: And what may that be? (Scene cuts to the computer. An ostrich is kicking a ball and then kicks a guy standing by in the groin. Everyone laughs in the background excecpt Muscle Man) Hi Five Ghost: '''Ok, ok. That's not what I wanted to show you guys. Check this out. (the footage is being rewound in a strange way.) '''Skips: '''Could be a technical glitch. '''Sue: It can't be. Bonnie: What is that? Benson: '''No, wait. Can you get a closer look, Fives? (Hi Fives zooms in on that shot.) '''Benson: '''What's that? Off Muscle Man's sweat? '''Kim Possible: I have no idea. (Hi Fives captures a piece of sweat. There appears to be something weird on it.) Hi Five Ghost: '''Uhh, let me enhance the resoluton. (He does so. The sweat then reveals some strange looking creatures. Everyone is in complete shock.) '''Mordecai: '''Creepy. '''Ash Ketchum: Totally. Skips: '''Whoa. '''Carver Descartes: Weird. Benson: '''What is that? '''Skips: '''The camera must have picked up some remnants of your dream. (Muscle Man backs away) '''Delia Ketchum: What's wrong, Muscle Man? Benson: 'Do you recognize these things? '''Muscle Man: '''Oh no, bro! (''The flashback starts with Starla's sister kiss her baby on the cheek) '''Ana: Goodbye sweetie. (Picks up the suitcase) Mommy loves you. Starla: '''Will be gone until tomorrow night, are you sure you can handle this Mitch? '''Muscle Man: Come on babe I can take care of the little baby, Go have fun with your sister at your curling tournament. Starla: Okay. (The two starts kissing each other) Starla: Miss you muscle muffin. (She start to walk away) Muscle Man: '''Miss you too pork chop, bring home the goal. (He grabs the TV remote from the baby while she was chewing it) Alright, time to switch on the real babysitter. (He turns on the TV to see the strange purple creatures called Huggstables ) '''Huggstable #1: '''Wait, mister big robber. Don't you wanna play? '''Robber: You Huggstables stay away from me! Huggstable #1: I know, let's give him a hug! (The four Huggstables cheer) Muscle Man: Pfft, next. (He press the button and change the channel with three words destroy) TV Announcer: 'DESTROY!, DESTROY! DESTROY! (The car flew and exploded in the TV) The world's narlingg hit crash pit! '''Muscle Man: '''Alright! (Tina suddenly starts to cry which distract Muscle Man) '''Muscle Man: '''Are you sick, hungry, you make a mess in your diaper? (Tina continues to cry as Muscle Man change back to the Huggstables chasing the Robber) '''Robber: '''No get back! '''All: '(They hug the Robber) Hugs. (Tina starts to clap her hands happily as Muscle Man sighs. In the TV the robber grunting try to get out but too late they turn him into a glitter) '''Huggstables #2: '''Ooooh, now he's beautiful glitter! (Giggles) Let's sing the glitter song! '''All Huggstables: '''Glitter Smitters, glitter glitter shining. '''Muscle Man: (Sighs) Creepy. Huggstable #3: '''(points at the troll) Oh no, more trouble. '''All: '''Huggstables hug! (They run up to the terrifying troll and hug him turn him into a glitter too as they started to laugh and so as the baby) '''Muscle Man: Why wouldn't they stop hugging people?! (Muscle Man looks at Tina started to laugh happily then turns around a little paranoid) Huggstable#4: Hug time! (They hug on the man) Man: 'Help me! ''(They all laugh as Muscle Man is paranoid with his eyes winking) '''Huggstable#1: '''Wanna hug? (Muscle Man's eyes went in horror to hear the word as the flashback ends) '''Muscle Man: I tried to turn it off, but every time I did, the baby would start crying again. They played all eight seasons; two hundred and fifty seven episodes back-to-back. When Starla and her sister found me the next day, I was crying in a ball on the floor. Twilight Sparkle: So that's why. Mordecai: It sounds like that show messed you up pretty bad. Fluttershy: You poor thing. Bonnie: That's very awful. Benson: That must be what's causing your nightmares. Muscle Man: 'How do I get them out of my head?! '''Skips: '(Turns around at Pops) Uh Pops, you still have that dream catcher I let you borrow when you were having those talking dog nightmares? '''Pops: Oh, yes. They ride bicycles now but it's not as scary. Skips: '''Good. I have a plan. (We skip the scene to see Muscle Man asleep tied up on the stair banister as the guys are holding the giant dream catcher) '''Skips: So when I give the word, tilt the dream catcher towards Muscle Man and it will draw out the nightmares. Pops: How delightful! I usually miss this part because I'm asleep. (Muscle Man started to snore. In his dream he was falling in a purple vortex and landed in the colorful playroom and looks around. Suddenly he heard the door nob to see the Huggstable open the door) Muscle Man: Oh no, bro! Huggstable #1: '''Do you want a hug? (Turns around to call the others) Come on friends, let's give him a hug! (Four more of them appeared and they all started laughing chasing him as the terriffed Muscle Man runs) '''Muscle Man: No! No! (As he tries to run for his life but too late one of the Huggstables hug behind him while the other hugs him on the leg as Muscle Man trips over while the rest of them are about to hug him) Muscle Man: Get off me, you freaks! (All of the Huggstables continuing to hug him as Muscle Man was buried in the hug. Meanwhile Muscle Man begins to dream and starts screeching for help) Skips: '''Now! (As the guys lift the dream catcher the bright light pink appears out of the dream catcher and aim towards Muscle Man causing all of the Huggstables to come out of his dream) '''Rigby: It's working! (As the bright light pink continues to make them all come out more of them are still coming out of Muscle Man as the dream catcher begins to full) Skips: Why are there so many?! Mordecai: '''Muscle Man watched eight seasons worth! (As the unaccountable number of Hugstabbles begins filling up the beam, they start to pop out from the beam.) '''Skips: Theirs too many of them! (Skips look down to see one the Huggstables hug his leg and starts lift his leg and flew it away) Huggstable #2: We! (The dream catcher suddenly getting full the net went straight the wall and brakes the net and all the purple dream creatures hit the wall) Skips: Uh-oh! (All of the Huggstables begins to laugh as they are about to hug the park employees but the guys manages to fight them back while Skips runs away) Tino Tonitini: Get those Hug creatures away from me! Huggstable #3: '''(Wants to hug Pops) Hugs! (Pops punches her while Rigby uses his chair and hits the three of them to save Thomas) '''Rigby: '''Hug this! (Starts hitting them as Thomas got out while the three Huggstables started to hug a chair, Skips arrive the with gym bag and threw it to the groups with dream catcher weapons inside) '''Skips: Grab a weapon! (The heroes pick up their weapons. Mordecai grabs the tennis ball racket dream catcher) Mordecai: '''Cool. '''Skips: Tino, catch! (Skips throws Tino a Keyblade dream catcher) Tino Tonitini: Awesome, Keyblade with a dream catcher! (Mordecai runs towards the Huggstables and swings the racket dream catcher on the Huggstables, Benson uses a bowing arrow dream catcher fire at the Huggstables the dream catcher pops out of the arrow and sucks it inside) Rigby: '''Skips, why you have all this stuff? '''Skips: Hey! When you're as old as me, you have some pretty crazy dreams. (The two runs around in the living room about to fire their weapons trapping the Huggstables, Pops with his dream catcher gun fires at the two Huggstables, High Five Ghost with the dream catcher mirror trap two Huggstables while Skips runs yelling, a Huggstable hug Benson Thomas with his straw that blows the dream catcher at the Huggstable saving Benson, Later Mordecai was swing the racket trapping one Huggstable as he tries to trap another one the dream catcher pounce the Huggstable) Mordecai: Shoot it's full! Five Huggstables: (Running towards Mordecai) Hugs, Hugs, Hugs, Hugs, Hugs, Hugs! (A giant dream catcher net appears out of nowhere trapping five of them, which turns out to be Pops laughing and blows the gun, Suddenly one of the Huggstable appears in front of him and hug him on the floor) Pops: Bad show! Benson & Thomas: Pops! (Benson grabs Pops while Thomas grabs the Huggstable and lift it high as Skips with his dream catcher harpoon fire at the Huggstable) Huggstable #4: Hugs! (The dreams catcher finally trap the last one) Ash Ketchum: We did it! Pikachu: Pika! Serena: Finally! Rigby: '''Did we get them all? '''Carver Descartes: I think that's all of them. (Suddenly they heard a stomping noise they turned around to see a shadowy figure which revealed to be a giant pink Huggstable) Huggstable Leader: Want a hug? Tino Tonitini: But not that big one! (Rigby fires the small dream catcher tries to trap it but it hit the leader and no effect) Mordecai: We're out of dream catchers Skips: No theirs still one left (The scene cuts to the guys in Skips' van as the Huggstable Leader crash through the house) Mordecai: Skips, this dream catcher is way too small. Skips: I wasn't talking about that dream catcher. (As the van starts continuing charging toward the leader, the camera cuts to see the skateboard ramp still there) Benson: '''Ugh, I told you guys to put that ramp away! '''Skips: Your gotta be glad they didn't. Hang on! (Skips pulls the brake and accelerates the van towards the ramp and flew in the air revealing that the last dream catcher is under the van and landed on the leader trapped her inside the dream catcher as the van swirls and crashes into the broken wall) Muscle Man: '''(Wakes up) Uh...Wha.. (The guys comes out of the van as Benson and Thomas untied the ropes freeing him) '''Muscle Man: '''I had the weirdest dream. (To HFG) You were in it, (To Benson) and you we're in it. (To Thomas) You weren't, Thomas. '''Mordecai: '''Sounds like your cured. '''Muscle Man: '''You got those things out of my head? I really own you guys, big time. '''Benson: Don't mention it. Now let's all go get some sleep. Ash Ketchum: I can finally have a dream I'm a Pokémon Master. Pikachu: Pika! Serena: I can finally have a dream of my date with Ash. Pops: But before we do, group hug? 'Mordecai: '''Uh... No thanks Pops. ''(Episode Ends) Category:Sonic876 Category:Transcripts